danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DesertStorm11/Wiki Mafia
ATTENTION: These rules are not entirely updated. If the main thread of your game says something differently, the main thread is correct. However, this page has the majority of the information needed to play Wiki Mafia. Wiki Mafia is a version of Town of Salem that includes roles from the original Town of Salem game (along with the Coven expansion), Forum Mafia roles, and the Testing Grounds roles. Keep in mind that not all of these roles are used, or ever will be, and some of them may be removed and added as time goes on. The basics of this game do not differ from Town of Salem. However, there will still be a few changes. Phases will each last a certain number of days, depending on the host’s choice. There will be a timer to show when they will end. The discussion and voting phases are merged together into the “day phase”. Lynching will be much different. Rather than defense and judgement phases, the player will instantly die once the votes reach majority, and the day will end. Scumreading will be very important. Scumreading is the process of searching for evils in the way players talk and act in many different situations. Any players that do not make it into the game may become replacement players, meaning they can replace any players that either go inactive or wish to leave the game mid-way. If you would like to see all of the templates that were made for this game, you can see them here. =Rules= General Rules 1. All Town of Salem, Town of Salem Wiki, and Dangan Ronpa Roleplay Stuff Wikia rules apply to all games. 2. The host’s word and rules are law. No exceptions. 3. Be respectful of all players. Name-calling, insulting, or otherwise is prohibited. Very light swearing is allowed. 4. Spamming is prohibited. If a post is very long, it will be collapsed down with an expansion command. 5. All players must have an account to play. 6. Alternate accounts may not be used. If alternate accounts are found to be used, both accounts will be punished. 7. Players and hosts may not bring in any major outside influences to the game, such as bribes, threats, plans, unfair information, etc. 8. Do not quote, screenshot, or otherwise post any messages received from the game moderator or anything related to the game outside of the thread. 9. Posting images or gifs at any time is prohibited. 10. The use of resources or information unrelated to the game and outside of the main thread in order to gain an advantage is prohibited, such as but not limited to: cryptography software or images with hidden text. 11. The use of codes or encryption is prohibited. Signals are allowed (as in “when I say ‘x’ I mean ‘y’ happened”), but any sort of hidden message that requires a cipher/rule to read, or otherwise hidden message, is not allowed. 12. Pretending to break any rule is treated as if you broke that rule. 13. Giving examples of past Wiki Mafia games for reference of a player’s behavior is allowed. 14. English is the only language allowed. Soft non-English use is okay (such as the occasional “Hola Townies” or “Bonjour”). 15. All questions about this game can be asked on my message wall, your personal thread, Discord private messages, role-specific Discord servers, and on this thread. Replacement Rules/Information 1. Inactive players will be prodded in their thread and in Discord after 48 hours of no activity. Players will be replaced after another 24 hours of inactivity. If a player goes inactive a second time, they will automatically be replaced. 2. Inactivity timers will not be going in the night phases, unless a player who has a night action does nothing. This rule is negated for that night if the player specifically states that they wish to do nothing. 3. Posting irrelevant or unimportant messages as a way to reset your inactivity timer will not reset it. The post(s) must be relevant and generally viewed as moving the discussion forward, asking questions, etc. 4. Players may willingly replace out if they know they will be inactive for more than three days. You must tell the host in your personal thread that you are replacing out. You do not need to give a reason why. Note that a player who constantly replaces out may be punished. 5. If a player has died, they may not replace back in for another player in the same game. Game-Specific Rules 1. Any questions may be asked to moderators or players in the main thread. 2. Do not gamethrow by working against your victory condition. Whether or not something is gamethrowing is up to the game moderator to decide. 3. Making posts in colored text in the main and personal threads is prohibited. Users helping with the game may use colored text; however, this is only allowed if those users are listed as co-hosts in the main thread. 4. Under no circumstances are players, living or dead, allowed to post in or view a personal thread other than their own. 5. You may not edit a host’s or another player’s quote for misleading purposes. Editing to remove irrelevant content of the post is perfectly fine. 6. Editing your original posts is prohibited. All players must be able to see your original post at any time, with the words you had originally put into the post. 7. If you are dead or are not currently participating in the ongoing game, you may not post on the main thread or personal threads until it ends. Discord Rules 1. All players that join the game must have the Discord app. 2. It is the player’s responsibility to make sure the host knows the player’s Discord username. 3. A player that is found to not have Discord will be unable to join the game until they get the Discord app and have made an account. 4. Inviting another player or non-player to join a role-specific or game-specific Discord server is prohibited. 5. If your Discord username changes between when you sign up and the end of the game, the host must be notified of the change and the new name. 6. When you are given a Discord link, you MUST join the server, and stay in the server until the game is confirmed to be over. Punishments (Bans) Note: Breaking any of the above rules may result in a ban. More serious rule-breaking may skip certain offenses. Continuous rule-breaking (breaking a rule, becoming unbanned, then breaking another rule) may skip certain offenses. Players may also be banned for more than three months rather than for forever. This is all according to the hosts’ discretion. First Offense: The player will be unable to join or replace into the next Wiki Mafia game. Second Offense: The player will be unable to join or replace into the next two Wiki Mafia games. Third Offense: The player will be unable to join or replace into the next three Wiki Mafia games. Fourth Offense: The player will be permanently banned from all future Wiki Mafia games. Banned Users Temp-banned users will have one, two, or three, or possibly more months next to their name. This/These months are the months (of the appropriate year) that they are not allowed to join Wiki Mafia games in. Perma-banned users will have the tag “forever” next to their name, showing that they are forever-unable to join Wiki Mafia games. Appealing From A Ban If you were banned, there IS a way to appeal. First, you must find a person that witnessed the event that resulted in you being banned. This person MUST be a player that was in the game at the time of the event occurring. Second, you must speak to me (DesertStorm11) personally. This can be done in Discord or on my message wall. Both you and the other player from the game must use fair points as a reason to repeal your ban. Then I will discuss with the other admins, and a decision will be made. If the appeal is accepted, then congratulations! You are no longner banned. However, if your ban is not appealed (or not FULLY appealed), then you must respect the decision of the admins and wait out the rest of the ban. =Host Notes= I (DesertStorm11) would ask that I would be the only one to host these games. If you would like to host a Wiki Mafia roleplay, you absolutely MUST ask me first. I have all rights to decline, and you must respect that decision. There will be punishments if a user disobeys this rule. If you would like to use the roles, there is really nothing stopping you from doing so, as they are not mine. However, some of them are somewhat difficult to understand and/or host for, so it would be smart to ask me, or another user who knows the roles, about them. Just because I am doing this does not mean others cannot host Town of Salem roleplays. Not all games will include the Forum Mafia and Testing Grounds expansions. Category:Blog posts